Escapism
by SkyRim40000
Summary: 1897: Hal is trapped, and his hunger for blood is growing, and in order to survive with his sanity intact he driftes into his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Escapism **

The Moonlight stabbed through the window, illuminating only a small portion of cell, in which a dark haired creature lay slumped against the wall, convulsing in some invisible agony, foaming at the mouth, pupils dilated and skin pale.

'_Who am I! WHERE AM I! The HUNGER! HhhhhHAL! That's it! AGGGH need blood!' _

Footsteps echoed down the hall, till a tall man approached the cage door and hit upon it will a small wooden baton 'Stop your fucking racket Vampire!, I am trying to sleep and your keeping the fucking others up.' The words uttered by guard caused Hal to go into a frenzy and try to attack the guard through the cell door in which he only managed to bash his head upon the door and fall backwards and with a final cry fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal

_1652: a Small hamlet Outside london_

Moonlight tore through the treetops, merciless in its assault making the wet leaves on the topsoil glisten. A small blonde man stood upon the doorstep, glancing from side to side he banged six times urgently upon the closed door with clenched fists. ' Let me in!' he cried, seconds later a click issued from the other side and the scrape of latch being undone, when the door opened a women appeared in the door the woman possesed long brown hair and deep youthfull brown eyes she was just about 20 give or take a few years and this was reflected in the smoothness and freshness of her skin. When she recognised the Blonde man she stood to the side and let him in. ' My darling, your back!, come sit down.' she purred, he then replied in a unusually raspy tone 'Yes love just a moment, come in my brothers!' at this word two pairs of cloaked men burst through the door and before the women could even express her surprise and terror so was knocked to the ground and dragged to the nearby drawing room and a fifth man strode in and stopped before the blonde man he was tall and dark haired and carried himself with a self assured almost regal bearing. ' You have done well Lucius, and as promised the payment.' 'Thank you My lord' The dark haired man then placed a small coin purse into Lucius' hand. A small cry of unmeasurable terror escaped the drawing room and a head poked around the wall ' You coming Hal?' ' Yes I am coming Good evening Lucius.' Hal replied striding towards the drawing room. Now dismissed Lucius left through the front door, closed it and walked into the cold looking down at the coin-purse he wondered if it was worth it and purging himself of his previous emotions realised it was.


	3. Chapter 2 Terror

_Thank you __**SAINTIXE56**__ for reviewing_

Chapter 2: Terror

1652: a Small hamlet Outside London

Hal could feel the terror caused by him and his brothers, in her eyes, in her shrieks and in the very air. To a Human this might have given him pause, but to him it barely registered in his cold mind. He looked at this women now just a plaything to satisfy his unnatural hunger with look filled deep with pity and cold detachment, and with inhuman speed and strength lifted her off the chair and threw on to the floor near the corner of the room he then strode towards her, crouched and then grabbing with his left hand her neck pinning her to the ground. For second he stayed like that drinking up the terror that flowed from her in droves, till a sob from her broke him from his trance. Looking deep within her eyes he felt regret and remorse, emotions he barely ever felt anymore, so with his right hand he wiped the tears from her eyes and released his grip on her throat and moved his hand to her shoulder. Hal then leaned in closer till his face nearly touched hers and looked in her eyes again he still saw the terror but it was quieter, muted, and was mixed with something else that he could not tell. Hal broke the gaze and placed a kiss on her cheek hearing a gasp from the woman he kissed a trail of kisses down her neck he stopped at her jugular and sucked her neck ever so slightly, he then move back to her lips and kissed them forcefully, the woman squirmed beneath him and he could no longer hold his hunger he leaned back and unleashed his fangs . This increased the terror of the woman tenfold and he could feel her heart beat a staccato beneath him, this only increased his hunger he leaned forward and bit her neck and feasted upon the blood flowing freely from the wound, he drunk for what felt like hours till he felt her heart beat a final drum beat.

He removed his fangs from her neck and stood up staring at her now lifeless body feeling a emotion he had not felt for a while ; disgust not for her but for his self and the monster he was. After a few more seconds he turned and began to leave the room at this his brothers descended like vultures and sighed with disappointment when they discovered she was dead. Hal walked to the door opened it , then sat upon the door step wondering ever he could ever stop...


End file.
